Potter Rivalry
by Dampilleta
Summary: Severus Snape is incapable of love, He hates people like the Potters, and both his luvs are bein taken by them... he won't have that HGSS!


**Potter Rivalry**

**Summary: **Severus Snape is incapable of love, he would only set eyes on a girl as smart, rational, and dedicated as he himself is. He hates spontaneous, random, stupid people, such like the Potters... the only girl he has ever been able to set eyes one have ended up in the claws of James Potter... now he has decided that the other girl he set eyes upon will not end up with Harry Potter! SSHG!

**Disclaimer:** To my misfortune I do not own Snape... or any other Harry Potter character for that matter... so, I'll just finish my disclaimer before I start sulking.

**Author's Note:** This is my first HGSS story, I have an HGHP story, and yes, I know HOW CAN SHE SUPPORT TWO SHIPS! Well, hey, if Hermione doesn't end up with S Snape I hope she ends up with Harry and if she doesn't end up with Harry I hope she ends up with Snape. Actually... I wouldn't mind if she ended up with a blast ended skrewt... EVEN DUMBLEDORE... Damnit I can even admit her neding up with MCGONAGALL!!! But NOT Ron! ANYONE but Ron!(My preferences are Still Harry or Snape... but Harry is more probable than Snape...)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Promise to ourselves**

Severus Snape, Professor and Potions Masters of Hogwarts of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had had a rough life, to make it sound less spectacular. The truth is he was an abused child; by his parents, by his school mates and by his former master, even his students loathed him. To add insult to injury, the person he hated the most... the most detested of all his rivals... had taken the only girl he had ever loved.

Yes, James Potter had taken Lily Evans away from him. Sure he tried to push her away from himself, and called her a 'mudblood', but what was Severus Snape supposed to do? His father praising Lord Voldemort as much, forcing him to like the Dark Arts and inspiring his hate for anyone who wasn't a pureblood. Lily Evans, the only person who had ever cared for him... shunned away by his horrible past and his horrible decisions. It was something he himself had chosen to do, he couldn't blame it on anyone.

Yet Snape could have forgiven James... eventually... after much reconsideration... and maybe a few moments of vengeance... but he would've forgiven him. If he hadn't taken Lily, on the other hand... he could have forgiven ANYBODY for taking Lily, he could have understood why she had chosen them over him... but Potter? Not Potter!

It was rumored that his hate for Harry was for how much he looked like his father, how he had his father's luck... and maybe some of his unawareness. Oh, but no... what he hated most of Harry, from the very first time he saw him walk into the Great Hall next to a Weasley was his resemblance to his mother. His eyes, to be precise, yes... I know, worn out, Harry's eyes. But Snape saw something in Harry's eyes that was not just the color, which was the same on as Lily's. Oh no, Harry had that 'spark' Lily had. Compassion, maybe that was what radiated from Lily's eyes, or maybe it was warmth, Severus was never able to place his finger on it, what ever it was Harry had it. Eventually Severus noticed that although Harry always got himself in trouble, he acted like Lily would have, well, besides the sudden impulses. He was compassionate, and thought of other people before himself, just like Lily.

It was also part influence by Hermione Granger... yes, don't be tricked... this story IS about Hermione-now-not-so-bucked-tooth-insufferable-know-it-all-Granger. She WAS like Lily. Craving knowledge, needing books, good grades, being rational at the times of need, and being logical at the most exasperating of times. Qualities that Severus himself had, qualities that he had once admired in another girl... the same qualities that drove him out of his mind every single day he had Gryffindors in for class.

Maybe they drove him mad because he saw a younger self of him in her eyes, when her mouth uttered some obvious yet incredibly logical comment, or maybe because it reminded him of how Lily's eyes sparkled when she learned something new, or saw something intriguing. It reminded him of all the mistakes they had both made.

'Are you crazy Albus?' He remembered saying once, now as he was sitting in front of his chimney regarding his feelings for the two know-it-alls he ever met both insufferably, one insufferably irresistible and the other one... 'I will not accept to being set up with Sybil... You very well know I will only date a person as smart and dedicated as I am!' Of course, that conversation had been 6 years ago, before the start of term... before he met Harry James Potter or Hermione Jane Granger... and now here he sat, thinking about the insufferable-know-it-all herself.

"Why?" He asked to himself in rage. "Third year? Was that when it happened? Clever, finding out Lupin was a werewolf after doing just one essay, I knew she would know... or maybe Fourth year? When she walked into the Great Hall, dressed so beautifully... accompanied by that stupid jock! Fifth year maybe? No... I was under her spell by then, I tried hard to protect her... So... third year was the fateful year?" Yes, Severus Snape, Potions Master and Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... the man who never let his feelings show, the man is known for his snide, sadistic, sarcastic remarks... had fallen in love with a bloody student. _'I'm not in love!'_ He thought to himself... _'Just barely attracted to her.'_... and so he felt attracted to a student... a student out of his reach.

"Severus..." Said Dumbledore's head as it popped out of green flames in the chimney. "You better get ready... the staff has to be at the Great Hall before the children!" Said Dumbledore urgently.

"Ah, yes indeed. The Freaky Feast." Severus said under his breath... Freaky Feast was Snape's personal name for the night when the students arrived. Dumbledore's eyes, nonetheless, twinkled in a knowing way. "I'll be going up in a few minutes, Headmaster, if I may be excused I'd like to start getting dressed." Dumbledore nodded and his head disappeared from the chimney.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"The summer was great? Wasn't it Harry?" Hermione said as she hugged Harry's coat closer. She hadn't expected the night to be THIS cold.

"Fantastic." Harry said blushing slightly. "Er... your parents are very nice, you're mom's very nice and your dad is..." Harry hesitated as he remembered what had happened.

"Oh, don't worry... he just thinks we are dating or something, he's very overprotective." Hermione said looking at Ron as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Problems with the in laws, Harry?" He belched out. Harry just glared...

---------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

"Welcome to our house, Harry!" Mrs. Granger said happily as she helped carry Harry's owl in. "Honey, look! Harry is here!" Hermione was standing next to Harry as she saw her mom introduce him to her father and she knew what was coming.

"Uh, thanks for having me over, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you both, Hermione talks a lot about you." He said politely as he walked in.

"Oh, our dear little Hermione positively raves on about you!" Mrs. Granger said and Mr. Granger just nodded, still glaring a little at Harry.

"Why don't you come with me up to your room, we can take your stuff up, I'll show you your room... while the ladies here set the table." Mr. Granger grabbed Harry's stuff and started walking up stairs as Harry slowly followed behind, looking back at Hermione who was talking with her mother, for some reason she looked a little embarrassed. He walked up the stairs which led to a big hall, up the hall there was one room which seemed to be the largest room in the second floor, and down the hall there were two rooms which seemed to be smaller. One next to the other, as Harry walked by he saw the first room with a big bed, and shelves after shelves filled with books, he assumed this was Hermione's room, which would make the room next to it, 'his' room. They walked in and he saw a big T.V. and shelves filled with books as well, but he also saw some movies on other shelves... some video games and a window that showed the beautiful garden behind the house.

"This is were I'll be staying?" He asked as he put his trunk down and grabbed Hedwig, placing her on 'his' night table.

"Now, Harry... take a seat." Mr. Granger said motioning to the bed. Harry, obediently, sat down in the bed and watched as Mr. Granger chose his words carefully. "Hermione is my only daughter... and I love her more than you could ever even begin to imagine. I know you mean trouble for her... Harry, but she cares about you, believe it or not... 90 of the time she talks about you... 9 of school... and 1 of that other kid that hangs around with you. I hope you respect her and treat her like she deserves to be treated..."

"I assure you sir, I would never do anything to hurt Hermione... she's my best friend and I'm proud of her." Mr. Granger cleared his throat... and Harry sat back down.

"As I was saying, Hermione has never dated anyone... but I know that you..."

"We are not dating sir!" The rest of summer was spent with Hermione going over to Harry's room to watch T.V. or read a passage of a book to him, Mrs. Granger being as warm as any woman who is a mother could, and of Harry being at the receiving end of Mr. Granger's evil-killer-glares. Which, Harry thought, no words could do justice to.

----------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------

"Anyways, I'm glad you decided to spend the summer in my house, Harry..." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to go... but with my brother running for Minister of Magic and all..." Ron said apologetically, but Harry and Hermione didn't seem to be sorry about him not being able to be there. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and as Hermione had done every meal since her Third year she looked up at the Head Table. Snape was there, with his cold glare set on Harry, of course Harry didn't notice this. Then his eyes seemed to drift to Hermione, she immediately turned her gaze and went back to the conversation.

-

-

-

-

Snape sat at the Head Table, awaiting the inevitable. And at the moment when he thought he would die if anymore students walked in... Granger walked in with Potter and Weasley at her sides. She seemed to be holding an overall coat close to her body and as soon as she got to the Gryffindor table she took it off and handed it to Potter. The summer had been good to her, not only had she grown taller, but her eyes seemed to sparkle and radiate even more than they used to... even more than Lily's, but then again... her eyes were set on Potter. Potter and Granger sat together, and Weasley sat at the other side of the table in front of them.

"Why couldn't she have been in Slytherin?" He asked to himself silently enough so that no-one heard. As if by instinct he started glaring at the back of Potter's head when he felt a soft gaze set on him, and he slowly turned his eyes to meet the sparkling brown of Granger's. He was wrong, her eyes weren't like Lily's... they were better, they were warmer, more understanding, more welcoming. _'I promise to everything that is worth anything to me, damn it I swear over the lemon-drops-crazed old man that I will not let a Potter steal the woman I love from me... oh no, not again. Mr. Harry James Potter, you are in for a rough time.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Kinda cheesy I know, but I had to have a prologue, you know, a reason to the story. I hope you enjoyed, please review! I'll post next chapter as soon as I finish writing it!


End file.
